Fiore's Greatest
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: Fiore's Greatest is the hottest T.V program. Thousands of people try their luck using their talents to gain fame and fortune. Model Mirajane Strauss, Sportsman Erza Scarlet, Magic Man Macao Cobolt and Child Singer Gray Fullbuster are the judges. 6 year old Lucy and a pink haired boy try their luck. Add a bit of jealousy, friendship and who knows? Is It the start of a love story?


**I made Mira 'happy Mira' because I wanted to. So no comments about how she is supposed to be emo and such. Love you~**

**Don't own FT or the song in this story.**

* * *

-8 year old Gray-

I spin my pencil around absentmindedly. My eyes were out of focus, not paying attention to the current contender. Erza jabs me in the side and I fix my posture and try and pay attention to the whore on stage. Macao was beside himself with glee. The woman had her boobies spilling out of her shirt and half her butt hanging out of her short-shorts. The bajillion inch heels she was wearing made her look heaps taller than she actually was. I use my whole fist to slam the 'reject' button at the front of my desk. Erza's 'rejected' light flashes as well and the girl stops dancing and pouts.

"We're here for talent! Not for strippers! I hated it!" I shout at her. A few people in the crowd call out in disagreement.

"I thought you were very interesting to watch~" Upon hearing Mira's voice the room falls silent. "And I _love _that costume~" She smiles at the slut and I lean back in my chair, rolling my eyes. Erza's turn.

Rather than saying anything she just shakes her head. Could've been worse I suppose.

"I can appreciate your techniques," Macao begins. _He's trying to getting laid tonight. _I snicker. "However," _What the hell? _I glance at him, his eyes are flickering to something above my head. I look over and see Erza giving him the 'evil eyes.' "This is a family show and we cannot allow someone like you to continue on because it could corrupt the minds of our children and poor Gray here is now traumatised!"

Erza nods and leans towards her microphone. "Thank you for your audition. Good-bye now."

Okay, I know it sounded like we were being a bit harsh, but this _is _show business after all.

I put my head on the desk and hear the tapping as the next contestant takes the stage. Everyone in the room bar Erza lets out an, 'Awww' and I hear Mira squeak in delight.

"She's so cute~"

I lift my head from the desk and observe our next victim. She had short, spiky blonde hair, big eyes that I couldn't tell the color of, a pink dress with matching sandals and was around the same age as me. But she wasn't cute. At all. A little? No. Not cute even just a little.

"Hello sweetheart."

The little girl lifts the microphone to her lips to answer. "Hello." Her voice was high, but not overly childish and she didn't have a lisp.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy."

"And how old are you Lucy?"

"Six."

Mira opens her mouth to ask another question but Erza takes over.

"What are you going to do for us today?"

"I'm going to sing for you."

"Okay you can begin."

She nods at Erza and then at the orchestra pit.

"Get your earplugs ready!" I say loudly.

A few chuckles but more laugh when Erza smacks me over the head. **(Look up Caramelldansen for this song it's Swedish. Sorry if lyrics are wrong.) **Loud boppy music plays and she starts doing a sort of dance with the music. Macao jumps up and starts dancing.

"I LOVED this song when I was a kid!"

Lucy giggles and raises the microphone.

**~Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med**

**Armarna upp nu ska ni få se**

**Kom igen**

**Vem som helst kan vara med**

**Så rör på era fötter**

**Oa-a-a**

**Och vicka era höfter**

**O-la-la-la**

**Gör som vi**

**Till denna melodi**

**Dansa med oss**

**Klappa era händer**

**Gör som vi gör**

**Ta ngåra steg åt vänster**

**Lyssna och lär**

**Missa inte chansen**

**Nu är vi här med**

**Caramelldansen**

**O-o-oa-oa...**

By this point everyone in the room was clapping. Macao was dancing along and Mira was standing and cheering. Erza's head is nodding along with the beat ever so slightly and a small grin is curled onto her face.

**~Det blir en sensation överallt förstås**

**På fester kommer alla att släppa loss**

**Kom igen**

**Nu tar vi stegen om igen**

**Så rör på era fötter**

**Oa-a-a**

**Och vicka era höfter**

**O-la-la-la**

**Gör som vi**

**Till denna melodi**

**Så kom och**

**Dansa med oss**

**Klappa era händer**

**Gör som vi gör**

**Ta några steg åt vänster**

**Lyssna och lär**

**Missa inte chansen**

**Nu är vi här med**

**Caramelldansen!~**

She finishes the song with a pose, she's out of breath, chest heaving but she has the biggest grin on her face. She receives a standing ovation from the audience and Mira actually goes up to the stage and kisses her cheek.

"That was amazing!" Mira squeaks. Erza nods in approval.

"Quite a sweet little performance, I'm surprised you remembered all the words."

"It's my best song." Lucy says giggling.

"Everyone in this room could feel your energy. The amount of work you put into that performance is marvelous and I commend you on your excellent choice of song."

"It's yes from me." Macao says, his statement receives a roar of approval from the audience.

"Of course darling. You'd be mad to say no~" Sings Mira, on her way back to the stage.

Erza just nods solemnly. "You will go far Lucy."

Every head turns to me. I stare at Lucy. Unlike other people her eyes aren't desperate, she watches me curiously, like I'm a creature she's never seen before. Up 'till now I'd given every contender a No Good, but something about her intrigued me. I wanted to know how far I could push her before she snapped under the pressure of being a child star. I was young, but I knew how things worked. I don't think she was cut out for it on her own, but if I helped her… Could she?

"Yes."

The whole room is silent as my word sinks in. Then everyone erupts into cheers, whoops and Lucy's jumping up and down in excitement.

"Thank you so much!"

A boy with pink hair runs out and hugs her. People 'Awww' but I stare. He was a previous contestant, Natsu I think. He'd astounded everyone with his magic tricks and passed with ease. I had only said yes because I wanted to crush him. There was something about him that I instantly hated. But now I saw him hugging Lucy there was an edge to the hatred. I couldn't pick it out. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I didn't like it. The host, Max Alors, jumps up on stage and tells everyone that auditions are now over and everyone should tune in a week from now to watch the first elimination round. People applaud and I leave my seat without waiting to be dismissed. I wander backstage and see Lucy and Natsu jumping up and down, holding hands. An elderly man with dark red hair watches them, beside him is a woman with white hair but I can see the underside is colored blue. Clinging to her side is a little girl with blue hair. She looks like she's three.

"We did it! Natsu we made it!"

"Yeah! You were great Luce! Wasn't she dad?"

"You both did very well."

In that instant, I hated Natsu even more. He had another thing I didn't. A family, a mum, an dad, and two sisters.

"Yaye for Nacy and Lusu~" Chirps the little girl. She has that childish lisp that you'd expect Lucy to have.

Everyone laughs and she blushes. "Natsu and Lucy." She corrects herself.

"How about we go celebrate?" Suggests the woman.

"Shopping~" Lucy sings.

"Food!" Natsu yells over her.

They stare at one another for a while before nodding.

"Let's go to Fairy Tail~" They say together.

Fairy Tail is the biggest place in all of Magnolia, actually, forget Magnolia, it's the biggest place in all of Fiore. It's a shopping mall, has a food court, a pool and amusement park all rolled into one. There's even a hotel to stay and a big public bath. I've been there on several occasions when I was younger.

"Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail~" Wendy sings.

The man takes the woman's hand and they walk off. While walking Natsu and Lucy exchange jabs and pushes. Then they grab hands and run to catch up to the rest of their family.

"Gray!" I turn to see my adoptive mother, Ur. "It's not polite to spy."

"How do you know I was spying if you weren't spying yourself?"

She ignores me. "Erza was looking for you."

I roll my eyes. "Okay."

She gets down on one knee and considers me. "You okay buddy?"

For the first time in ages, I wrap my arms around her. She returns the embrace, but doesn't ask for an explanation. Ur's an expert at understanding. After a while I pull back and wipe my eyes out of habit. The only reason I ever hugged Ur was when I cried. I hadn't cried in years. She smiles and just says, "Don't keep Erza waiting."

I run to where Erza's tapping her foot, waiting for me.

"Gray Fullbuster, don't you keep me waiting!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

* * *

**All done. And, hopefully The Peacekeeper will be updated in the next week, fingers crossed eh?**


End file.
